1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is directed to a mascara brush comprising a plurality of bristles held between two twisted wire segments, wherein the bristles have varying lengths created by trimming.
2. Background Art
Mascara brushes of this type must have good transfer properties, on one hand, to transfer the mascara fluid from a reservoir container onto the user's eyelashes, and advantageous application properties must exist on the other hand, to evenly distribute the transferred mascara fluid on the eyelashes, and lastly, the application process must go hand in hand with a separation of the lashes to prevent them from sticking together;
To achieve these goals, numerous solutions are known, wherein a targeted selection of the bristle material, bristle thickness and bristle length prior to the twisting of the wire segments is described on one hand, and various techniques for trimming the twisted brush on the other hand.
From U.S. Pat. No. 6,289,902 it is known to use as the wire a plastically deformable wire and completely cut off the bristles in predefined angular sectors or shorten them to a uniform radial length.
From U.S. Pat. No. 6,279,583, a production technique is known, wherein the bristles are initially fixed temporarily between the wire segments by means of a partial twisting, after which they are trimmed and ultimately fixed permanently by further twisting. This is an expensive production technique and does not permit a high production speed.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,260,558 B1 describes a manufacturing process for a mascara brush whereby a brush is created that has bristles of different lengths in different sectors. This method of production is also extraordinarily expensive and not suitable for an economic mass production.
WO 96/311 describes a mascara brush that incorporates, relative to its longitudinal axis, sectors with bristles in varying densities, which is attained in such a way that the compartment box from which the bristles are taken during the twisting is stocked with bristles in varying densities.
From DE 37 35 963 D2 it is known to trim the finished brush in such a way that comb zones are attained to improve the combing effect.
From EP 1 129 641 A2 it is known to process bristles of different materials with varying densities, viewed in the longitudinal direction of the brush.
EP 0 832 580 A1 describes a mascara brush, wherein in a first trimming process, a crowned, cigar-like basic shape is created and then, in a second trimming process, cutouts that extend in the longitudinal direction.
From EP 1 000 566 A2, a mascara brush is known, the outer face of which is essentially trimmed square in cross section.